yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf in the Black Widows Web.
' ' Who was involed Donnie Yun Mistress M Roleplay DolliesBelle: A faint grumble surpassed the womans lips as she marched down the sidewalk. She was rather irked, a plan of hers seemed to foil under the tips of her fingers. Displeased, she'd glance around her, offering a snarl or glare to those who dared to make contact. 'Barbaric.. just idiotic!' she thought to herself, coming to make her way to a rather odd looking building. The building looked like a crate box, as if the world just hid it in he dark depths of the shadey part of the district. She'd eye it, coming to quirk a slender brow at the little place. 'Why not.. perhaps I can get myself into a happier mood..' She pondered, simply shrugging to her thoughts. After all, every villainess needs a good pick me up. She came to the doors of the small place, pressing her hands onto the silver rail of the entrance and pushed it open. She maveled at the sight. It seemed like this place was stuck in a theme. A secrative meaning to it. "Tacky little place..." She murmured, only to wander into the building and let the door fall close behind her. She'd canter up to the bar counter and eased herself onto the middle stool, cozying in the comfort of the seat, and began to wash her sorrows. "Three Bloody Maries.. and please.. slaughter them fresh.." she ordered the mixologist, allowing herself, to lean forth in her seat with her arms folded across her lap. It was not long before her drinks came into sight, allowing the three wine like glasses to sit before it. With her mind in a bit of a dump like state, she'd extende her right arm forth and allowed her index finger to press to the brim of the wine glass. In the motion, her glass would begin to hum a low tone; indicating it was full. Pallas: -After the ending of the tournament, DOnnie takes in the images of everything that had happened to him while he was in Old CHina. The most he can remember is that...he died. But it also turned out to be the best thing for him. He has become less hostile towards his fellow man and just generally not given any fucks towards anything. Kaito did not win the tournament like he wanted to but DOnnie made sure to take care of the Village for him. Donnie donated 1.2million of his own cash to help keep the village moving and never having to worry about hunger or sickness again. A small deed for a kid he cared about. And finally, he hoped to keep his relationship with Kaori going. They had not seen eachother since the fight that she had and he had the idea of bringing back to D2 with him. It is probably just a pipe dream....but a dream nonetheless. Where will he ever find a girl like her? SHe was...is...the perfect girl for him. He sits insid of his new lavishing home outside the main area of D2 as he moved out of the big City. No longer wanting the PLayboy Penthouse in the Yun Tower, but a nice villa surrounded by trees and greenland. Alred's voice comes through the home intercom and says-"Sir, will you be going out tonight? Or shall I prepare another night alone?"-DOnnie glares at the intercom as if it were an actual person and says-"Ha..Ha...You are so funny Alfred. As a matter of fact I will go out...."-He then stands up already dressed in a Button up black shirt and black pants. He makes his way to the garage area and clicks the unlock button for his favorite Black and red striped 69' GTO Judge. He quickly steps inside and drives out of the Villa complex. As he drives out of the Villa, he looks at what places of interest are near his area. Quickly a place called "The SPider's Web" comes up on the screen. Donnie says to himself-"Fuck it...It's better than nothing."-He then quickly drives off to the loation of the bar. In a few minutes he would pull up to the front and step out of his ride. Quickly locking it, he makes his way inside of the bar. Looking around he doesn't see much of anything, just a normal little eater egg kind of place. He sees a woman at the bar and sits a few seats away from her and looks at the bartender.-"Scotch please..."-Then after the glass of Scotch hits the table he quickly wraps his fingers around the top and takes a sip, slightly peekng at the woman as he took his drink. He thinks to himself-"Interesting looking woman for a place like this."- DolliesBelle: She'd zone out the sounds around her, not realizing that someone else had come into the picture. Her finger continued to trace along the wine glasses brim, the hum coming to volumize a bit more before she stopped. Upon stopping, the hum would echo faintly around her before she got to impaitent to wait. She'd scoop the glass up between her index and middle finger; the under buldge resting in the cears of he two fingers. With ease, she'd lift the glass toward her soft lips and press the brim firmly to her lower lip. With her glass in position, she'd hum a faint word to herself. "Enjoy.." Was all that escaped in her breath, coming to sip the fresh drink. The taste of the alcohol rushed through the course of her veins and gave her a shivering sensation that just tickled the cells of her body; creating a few goosebumps to the trained eye. She was back into the reality of the world; out of that dump like trance she spiraled into. She'd gleam over to the man on her left, allowing her vibrant hues to gloss as they spotted the built man. She scanned him a bit, eyeing him with the interest of a temptress. ' Looks like Mama found a new toy to play with~' she thought to herself, only to turn in her chair slightly to grab the mans attention. If he chose to look, she'd let time become no waste and revealed a bit more of her body to him. She leaned forth to let her assets flash a bit; just enough to take ones mind away from the eyes of the woman, and if tha didn't catch his eye, her legs would offer another surprise. Crossed, her left over the right, her thigh would become revealed; allowing the fabric of her attire to drape nicely to her side. "Well, well, well, A man of you appeal certainly must have important business in a dive like this. What brings such a handesome face onto this side of the town?" Pallas: -He looked into his glass, swirling his hand around a bit to have the alcohol spin around the glass. He thought about all the things that DeadShot had told him as this seemed to be a moment to himself. Then his eyes peered over to a woman beside him. She is indeed a beautiful woman but he is not swayed by her actions. His eyes peered a moment longer then returned back to the front of his face. He takes another sip of his scotch and sniffs the air. The perfume coming off the woman was easily detected. He also picked up a devious scent coming off of her. He growled a bit under his lip and went back to his drink knowing that this woman is probably just bad news in the making. Is she chose to continue with her saying he would keep to himself for a moment. He then turns his chair to show his open chest. His Greek God like body would peer through his open shirt as his bright blue eyes would remain hidden from her vision. He then says to her-"Just come for a drink...."-He then turns back to where he was originally sitting after he takes a good look at her. Her legs....were amazing. He looks down at the glass and tries to keep a straightened hard face. He then takes another sip to finish the drink. he then puts it on the counter and slides the glass to the other end of the bar where the bartender was at.-"Gimme one more."- DolliesBelle: She'd offer him a malious grin, simply turning a bit more in her seat to face him. He was a tough prey and boy did she enjoy that. "Just a drink huh? That's usually an excuse". Her tone was sincere and sweet; a lull hint to it. She'd shrug off a bit and took another sip of her drink. It was not long until the glass was a bit empty, just simply placing it on the counter. 'Two glasses.. it's like a game of baseball. I'm currently the batter and it seems I've striking out..' she thought to herself, coming to eye him once more. "You appear to be something more than you are, allowing those earned pecks of yours to show more than you want them too. A man of your stature must me here on something more than just 'a drink'. Perhaps issues? Maybe a lady in your life?". She'd smirk a bit, allowing her lips to once more press to the new glass she picked up, sipping into the game. Pallas: -He listened to her compare the conversation and laughed a bit. He thought to himself-'WHo does this lady think I am? I am no fool...'- Then when she talked about "lady problems" he slowly cracked his neck to the left as the sounds of his bones sounded like a machine gun echoeing through the entire pub. Then he turned his right to the right slowly as it once again sounded off throughout the pub. It would cause some of the customers to stop what they were doing and actually look at where the sound came from. He then slowly turned his chair to face the woman again and he says to her-"You're right I am something more than what I seem haha...But I am not pretending to be something..."-The dark blades shades of his slowly begin to glow a bit as he shows her jst the top of the iceberrg of what he can do. The glow shines through the glasses and he says-"Now why don't you stop playing the games and let me enjoy my drink..."-After saying that, he slowly turns his body back to the original position and sees a second glass of scotch slide down the counter. With perfect timing he opens his hand to grab the cup and he slowly raises it to take a drink. s he does this, a small smirk appears on his face as he enjoys the taste of the alcohol flowing into his body.- DolliesBelle: Her brows came to furrow as she listened to his words. 'Strike two'. She'd shake her head a bit and leaned back in her seat, coming to finish off her glass of wine. It was the games final inning, her final glass of wine. She'd grab the wine and came to glance at it. She did not look at him, nor did she turn herself to him. She focused purely in the red contents of her wine glass. "Complex yet intruiging... You seem to lose yourself in this sense of doubt. You look at me and think of shame and weakness. A lie, a sham.. far from. A fool, you are not but a petty excuse of a liar, I will never be. I don't hide myself under my actions. If I desire to admire the contents of your body, than I will. I give little fuckery if you like the idea of me even looking. Bother you as it may, I don't want to get into a messey bed with a man who can't make it. Nor, do I desire to get into the sack. I play games, wheter you were aware or not, I could care less if you understand my plan..." She'd pause a moment, coming to take a small sip inbetween. "If anything, you are being the asshole of the moment. Hiding, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Frightened, scared, and yet trying to cover it up fully with that smug ego of yours. sure, you've walked the earth and probably had you dues and death like situations. But, boy... you have much to prove. I look at you on the other side of this bar, sitting there with those blackened glasses of yours, hiding your eyes from every colour around you. You've darkened you world, clouded it with all that pifitul wreck of an ego you have..." She'd smile a bit at her words, coming to glance over at him with that dull look in her eyes. "I think the most demening thing a man can do is hide those patheic fears under layers of gunk.. of as you mortal fools like to call it, muscle. Your body is a shame, a lie wrapped up in such handsome wrapping paper... It disgusts me..". With this, she'd finish off her drink and hrsly placed it back onto the counter. "Mama doesn't like to be the one being played with.. " Pallas: -He listened to her talk, no woman has ever spoken to him this way. Maybe it was the new skin he had been healed into that he was not a familiar face. Maybe it is the Apache Warrior Mohawk he is now wearing on the top of his cranium. Or maybe it's his lack of anger that hasn't already destoryed the bar into little pieces. Because of what Deadshot has told him while he was in his death like state...he decides to come at this game in an exact 180 degree turn from what he would normally do. He slowly stands up, placing the glass on the counter, and slowly making his way to her chair. He would go behind her and attempt to put his mouth next to her left ear and whisper-"Shame and weakness?...no. That's not what I see at all. And I can care less if you admire my body, hell whats the point of having a body like mine if people aren't looking?-He then attempts to run his fingertips against her arms and continues to whisper into her ear-"And lady...You won't ever find a better bed than mine...and that's not an opinion...that's just fact..."-He then slowly attempts to turn her chair around to face him as the fangs in his teeth begin to grow out. He then says to her as the blue glow of his eyes make their way into the play.-"And one more thing...I am the GOD! of this City...Chairman of Soramaru...Donnie Yun...Be careful who you insult..."-He then moves his head forward only inches away from hers and says with his fangs out like a Wolf-"You may not meet a nice guy such as me next time..."-He then stands straight up and receeds his energy back into his body. He then turns around and begins to make his way out of the bar. He then raises his left hand to the lady and says-"Daddy don't like to play games..."- DolliesBelle: She'd quirk a slender brow at his sudden take in the game. He rose form his seat, striding his bulky self over and began to woo her soul with that lucious tone of his. As he spoke, only in her mind did she commentate it. 'A body that comphensates, for sure..' She could not help but smile as his finger traced up her arm, allowing his voice to continue in its swooning ways. 'Though, he has this smug charm about him.. like finding a decent worm in the dirt..' Her thoughts were to herself, coming to grip the seat as she turned it toward him, allowing him to get quite close to her face. Tatics, that's all they were. Asserting his dominance in the moment. She'd smile a bit, allowing the warmth of his breath to gaze over the flushed cheeks of hers. Of course she was going to play the role perfectly. After all, perfection is her key. She'd let him finish, coming to see him walk away. "A God huh? A self proclaimed title. It's mere insults that snagged your attention. Perhaps you like a bit of bite... after all, you seem to possess the require traits for such smut". She'd offer a more lavished tone, getting up from her seat. A faint click of her heels would echo in the room as she stood at her full, but small, height. Her hands smoothed out her gown; the little that she had. With confidence, she'd offer a very vixen like stride; a sway in her hips and a bit of a jiggle with the rear. Typical woman. "Should I be bowing to this all mighty God? Should I be swooning at thy feet?". She kept her gaze locked onto him; though he faced the other way. She continued to walk over to him, the clicking of her heels on the ceramic floor coming to play in her tauntalizing charm. As if it was a metranome swaying back and forth; like the hips of her form. "Oh mighty God.. you speak with such cockiness in your tone.. A bitter sweet victory for such a commoner like myself. You remind me of the almight Zeus... a man of many mistresses and side girls and yet, a trumphant figure that prevails victories. You speak with experiance, and little shame to the name. But, this little commoner doesn't like to be told how to be.. no.." Her voice softened, her body coming closer to his own; in an attempt to stop him. She reach out and press her hand to his back, allowing her eyes to fall shut. If her hand was on his back, she'd trail it downward and dug her nails into the small curve of his tall form; trying to catch him off guard. "I insult you for reason.. I could care less if you possesed the power to harm me. Infact, I endorse it... Besides, A little pain for pleasure never hurt the soul". She'd smirk devilishly, allowing her head to cock to the side a bit; her frothy toned hair coming to sway in the motion. "We breath the same air, yet you waste more of it than I. Come on, Mutt. Please show Mama how it much of a bite you REALLY have. Make it sting.. make it burn.. make me whimper and cry at your feet. You claim to be a God... but your package is quite lacking.." Pallas: -He heard her words and only release a smirk from his mouth.-'What's this girls deal? I'm trying to leave and she keeps it up. Such a sick mind to just enjoy this. But then again...I am as well."-He then feels her nails dig into his back. He remains still and unmoved as her nails dig into his skin. This rips the shirt and even gets into his skin. But almost instantly after the wound is made, his healing abilities quickly react to the small wound and begin to heal it. Then as she keeps poking the bear so to speak, Donnie finally lets it out. He quickly attempts to grip her throat with his right hand as he released a loud growl. He would then push her body against the wall of the bar as the impact would create a small crater in the wall. He then pressed his body against hers with his claws around her throat, digging into her skin. With his left hand he places it on her ass and says to her-"You probably enjoy every second of this...I'll have to enjoy it that much more."-Then with his left handed claw he digs his claw into the fabric of her clothes and rips it all the way to the top as it would cause her outfit to fall to the floor. After dis-robing her, he would grip her ass with his left hand again. As he was ready to push this further, his mind grew blank for a moment. It was as if his DeadShot complex was coming out again to warn him. He remembers the words that DeadShot spoke to him. This is one of those times DeadShot talked about. After remembering all of this, DOnnie slowly releases his grip on her body. Afterword he slowly backed away as the claws receed back into his hands. Finally he turns around and makes his way out of the door and heads for his car.-'What was I thinking!? Dammit Donnie!"-He quickly then gets into his car and puts his forehead to the steering wheel.-'Fuck me...."- DolliesBelle: The scraping sound her nails made to his skin just got her innerds quite rattled. The pleasure from just the pain she was inflicting was enough to satisfy her sadistic drive. But, that seemed to change quickly. With the sudden rash choice of his, she'd feel his hand around her neck. The mans claws digging into the skin and irriating it greatly. The man was choking her, in a sense. The lack of air flow quite excited the girl. But, not in the way he was. Her body was bare, visable to anyone who dared to look. Her tattered clothes beneath her frail form as she became to object of affection. She was like some sick obession for this mans sudden rage. The girl hit a home run, the game was quite out of the park. Not for the simple fact she was nude infront of this man who decided sex was the answer, but the fact she nailed her goal to manipulate and take advantage. A quick of his, she found, was tempter. 'Ego.. such an easy way to pick up hints as to how a person will turn.. He was a foolish mut..' she thought to herself as the man released her and let her become limp. She watched him flee, coming to slowly sit herself onto the floor and rested her head beneath the crator like dent in the wall above her. "Game set and matched, Donnie..." She malicously spoke, coming to chuckle upon the final score. She'd stand herself up, her legs a bit shooken from the sudden rush of lust that shocked her. She'd shake her head a bit and bend over to pick up her tattered clothes and wandered over to a near by seat. With this, she'd dig into the loose pocket of the gown and pulled out a small sewing kit and began to sem her dress together. 'Poor poor boy... this is only the beginning of the game. Mama loves herself a fresh pray... and it seems like Daddy was just the right pick~' .She'd begin to hum to herself, sewing her outfit back together slowly, piece by piece. She remained naked. Category:YMRP Directory Category:ARK 3